1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for golfers, and those relating to the repair of divots in particular.
2. Background Information
The use of tools for repairing divots in a golf green is well known, and the motivations for doing so are likewise well-established in the manners and decorum of traditional golf.
With the exception of certain elaborate divot repair tools (such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,792, issued to Tate), the basic divot repair tool has changed little since its inception.
Basically, every divot tool known to the present inventor involves a pair of tines which extend from a handle. The tines are generally tapered and, to varying degrees, are pointed at their distal ends.
The purpose of using a divot tool is to penetrate the turf beneath a divot, and de-compact the dirt by mechanically agitating it to thereby lift the surface back to its original contour.
Typical use of a divot tool requires multiple manipulations in order to sufficiently de-compact the soil as to adequately repair the divot. The tediousness of using conventional divot tools leads to a problem, beyond golfers simply not enjoying the task of divot repair—some golfers forego the process altogether. This is a definite breach of etiquette in the golf world. Unrepaired divots can alter the travel of a golf ball, beyond anything that could be anticipated through normal visual inspection of the turf, thereby frustrating golfers beyond the normal degree.
Unrepaired divots also represent a real problem for grounds keepers. Because a divot represents a localized compaction of the soil immediately underneath turf surface, roots of the grass are often affected. Left unrepaired, a divot will in many cases lead to death of the turf in the immediately vicinity of the divot, because of the traumatic compaction of the root system.
In view of the above, it would well serve all those associated with the game of golf to provide an improved divot tool for golfers which, because of increased effectiveness and efficiency of use, will afford more effective divot repair, and prompt more consistent attempts at divot repair.